My Happy Ending
by PePo
Summary: RetasuXRyou . Retasu is a princess and Ryou is her fiancee's best friend. Will their love prevail? Full of FLUFF!and a lil bit of lime. hehe. Hope u like it y'all.
1. A new fiancee

**Disclaimer; We don't own own anything from Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Hey Readers. My sis and I are just first timers. So forgive us if y'all don't like it. ! **

**Prologue.**

_It's dark... I can't see anything.. The only thing I can see is a boy. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. _

_Wait. Why is he with me! _

_Why are we standing on the altar?_

_Then I saw a flash of light then all the images I could see disappeared the only thing I saw was that blonde, blue-eyed boy was suffering. _

_Blood was gushing out. _

_Another flash of light. _

_Wait.. now why are there two boys and why are the walking towards my father.?_

_I saw a raven haired boy.. he bent down and kissed my hand. _

_Another flash of light and I could see the blonde boy and me kissing in a balcony. _

_BAM!_

Retasu woke up from her sleep.

She looked around and saw no one.

Questions were running through her mind.

'Who were those people?'

''What do they have to do with me?'

She looked around . She saw nothing. She hid under her blanket. She shivered

**Chapter 1. New Fiancee**

It was late spring in Japan. Cherry blossoms were blooming everywhere. Japan looked beautiful! Retasu Midorikawa sat on the grass of her garden full of Cherry blossoms and Wisteria flowers, along with her best friend and advisor, Minto Aizawa. The princess's green, hair was blown by the wind as she thought about what her dad told her about this morning. She also thought about her dream. Minto stared at her princess friend as she waved in front of her face.

"Uhh.. Princess?"

"uhhhhhh.."

"Princess?"

" ..."

"PRINCESS!"

"Huh? What Minto-san?"

"You're daydreaming again"

"Haha, sorry Minto-san" Retasu smiled.

"Daydreaming about what your dad told you again?" Minto continued to ask

Retasu nodded. "I'm only 14, Minto-san, and I'm getting a fiancee?" Retasu said sarcastically.

"Yea, and like how lame is that!" Minto laughed

Retasu giggled along.

Suddenly, sounds of the trumpet were heard.

"Oops. Minto-san! I need to go meet 'him'."

"Haha! I'll see you later in your room, kay?"

Retasu nodded as she ran inside.

As she went in, she saw two men coming in .

Instantly she remembered the images in her dream.

"Introducing, Princess Retasu's new fiancee, Masaya Aoyama." The announcer beside her announced.

A boy with raven black hair and dark brown eyes stepped forward and bowed at Retasu.

"And introducing, the prince's advisor and best friend Shirogane Ryou"

A blonde boy with blue eyes came joined Masaya. He winked at Retasu.

They weren't what Retasu expected, so she looked pretty disappointed. Retasu smiled as a reply to the wink Ryou gave her.

Retasu came close to the king who was sitting next to the announcer and said "Excuse me, father."

"Wait, darling! Don't you want to meet and get along with Masaya. He's charming isn't he?"

"Oh, daddy, you know I still have a long time to get along with Masaya. And he is pretty charming" Retasu lied. She felt different about Masaya inside.

She ran to her room while the so-called-prince and advisor were escorted to their rooms, and they didn't come out until sunset.

**Wait for the next chappie kay!**


	2. Disappoinment

**Disclaimer : We don't own anything. **

**Chapter 2. Disappointment**

Retasu ran to her room, where Minto was waiting for her.

"Hey, so, how did it go? " Minto asked.

"Not good. Not good at all. " Retasu shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I can tell this guy is too romantic and sweet, you know?"

"So? What's wrong with that? I find people like that quite charming." Minto laughed

"MINTO-SAN! You're so not helping."

"I heard there were two boys coming in."

"Yeah. The other guy is kind of cute. The blonde one. He's nice, but he looks so obnoxious. And he winked at me. "

"Ooh! Looks like someone is trying to flirt with our princess. Ehm Ehm" Minto teased.

"Urasai, Minto-san. I don't care about them. They won't like me and I already don't like them, okay?"

"You know what?" Minto said dangling her hand on Retasu's shoulder

"What Minto-san?"

"You shouldn't judge people before you get to know them." Minto teased

Retasu blushed.

Minto laughed as she threw a pillow at Retasu and they ended up having a pillow fight.

When they were done, the whole room was covered with feathers and they lay on the floor catching their breath.

"That was fun!" Retasu exclaimed,

Minto giggled.

"Hey, you know what, Retasu? Even if you don't like ..."

"Masaya"

"If you don't like Masaya... you'll still have to marry him"

"Yeah I know" Retasu said disappointed.

"..."

" What if you fall in love with the blonde boy?"

" That will never ever happen! I'm telling you."

" No, that's an "if" question."

" I don't know. I really don't know . "

" ..."

"Hey, can we not talk about this, Minto-san?" Retasu asked

Minto nodded and threw another pillow at her face.

"Hey!" Retasu screamed as the two girls played again.

But the thought of Shirogane Ryou still remained in her mind.

In a way, Retasu thought he was sort of charming...


	3. Thinking of you

**Disclaimer : We don't own anything.**

**Chapter 3. Thinking of you.**

Retasu was playing around the castle with Minto but little did she know, someone was watching her... Ryou.

Ryou went back to his room and sighed as he lay down on his bed.

He has been thinking about her so much lately, since the day he first saw her. But he forgot that her fiancee wasn't him ... it was ... his best friend. Just then...

"Hey Ryou! Wassup?" Masaya said as he barged in Ryou's room, disturbing his thoughts.

Just as Masaya walked in, he remembered about the fiancee business and felt kindda sad.

"Hey." Ryou said

"What are you thinking about, why the long face?"

"Oh.. Nothing,"

"Oh okay." Masaya said as he stepped out of the room.

"Wait, Masaya." Ryou said. Masaya looked at him and turned around.

"What's up?"

"I-I need to ask you something"

"What is it? Why do you look so sad?"

"Do you like Retasu?" he shouted as he blushed at the thought of Retasu .

"Yeah, kind of, but she's so shy. But she's kind of pretty isn't she ?" he answered

Ryou who felt even more disappointed said nothing. He just looked down and prayed that Retasu wouldn't love Masaya.

"Why are you asking?" Masaya looked confused.

'Busted!' Ryou thought as he thought hastily for a lie.

"Oh it's nothing.." Ryou grinned.

"You're acting really weird today." He said as he left the room leaving Ryou with his thoughts about Retasu.


	4. The midnight meeting

**Disclaimer : We don't own anything **

**Chapter 4. The Midnight Meeting. **

Two weeks have past now and nothing still has been going with Masaya and Retasu. Ryou was thankful. Very. Ryou's love for Retasu grew stronger and stronger after the past few weeks. Everytime he saw Retasu he would stay quiet and blush. Retasu just doesn't seem to notice.

Retasu woke up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water to quench her thirst.

But she was kind of afraid of the dark, so she went next door to see if Minto would want to accompany her to the kitchen which was very far away.

But she didn't want to wake her up after she saw how soundly Minto was sleeping.

So she went alone. She luckily found her way through the dark but as she was almost there she saw a figure walking towards her, coming closer and closer until...

"Are you here to get a glass of water too, Princess." the figure said.

Retasu was terrified but stood her ground. She didn't recognize the figure's voice but she knew he was a boy .

The boy could see her face from the light coming from a little gap between the curtain and the window. The figure reached out from Retasu's hand and slowly held it and put the glass of water on her hand and he moved her hand and squeezed it, so the glass wouldn't fall.

"You can have mine." the figure said sweetly.

Retasu's cheeks became hot as she blushed.

"T-Thanks"

She could hear the figure walking away. She wanted to go back to the room but she stepped on her night gown and fell down. He turned back as he heard Retasu fall. He kneeled down to pick her up.

"Are you okay?" he said slowly. Retasu felt the warmth of his hand when he took her hand and put his other hand on her waist. He slowly picked her up. When she stood up, she accidentally tripped again. But he caught her half way as he stretched his hand. He leaned his face closer to hers as he held her hand and closed his eyes and kissed her tenderly. Retasu blushed but kissed back. He let Retasu straighten up .

But she didn't only want to say a normal "Thanks" so she decided what to do. She put a hand on his warm cheek and closed the gap between them with another kiss. He closed his eyes, blushed and kissed back. When they were out of breath Retasu broke the kiss as she hugged him. He hugged back.

"When can I see you again?" she said

"You don't have to worry about that, Princess, because I'll always be near you" he said. He took her hand and began to walk. Retasu who blushed walked along. Retasu felt the warmth of his hand once again as he walked towards her bedroom.

He kissed her on the forehead and whispered "Good night" as he began to walk and disappear in the dark. Retasu blushed, happy to finally get her first kiss.


	5. The Truth

**Disclaimer : We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Chapter 5. The truth**

It was a normal day, as usual the cherry blossoms made Tokyo very beautiful. Two arrogant princess were walking around the castle. One had pink hair tied in a piggy tails. She always carried her fan and everytime she talked she would cover half of her face with the ugly pink fan. The other one had long, purple hair. This one never left her umbrella, even if they were actually inside the castle. They were walking until, bashful Retasu walked toward them .

The pink haired girl said in disgust "Eww. Look at that girl, Zakuro."

Zakuro mumbled "Yeah, Ichigo. She's disgusting" .

Then they started whispering, and just as Retasu was passing, Zakuro stretched out her leg. Retasu tripped over it but she kept quiet, feeling abused. But she was already used to it. She smiled at them.

"Look at that Ichigo. She's smiling." Zakuro said.

"Yeah, doesn't she know us?" Ichigo said, not knowing that Retasu was the King's daughter.

Ichigo kicked Retasu.

But Retasu continued to smile.

"Stop Smiling, freak!" Zakuro shouted as she began to kick her as well.

"Don't _you_ know who she is?" a voice said from behind Retasu.

At that point, Retasu remembered the figure she kissed last night and blushed,

The girls in front of her said, with big red heart eyes "What do you mean, Ryou?"

'Ryou?' Retasu thought. 'Could it be...him?' she blushed.

"That girl, you're kicking is the king's daughter." he grinned.

The girls ran away before they could get in any more trouble. (Ryou later told the king to give them punishment for 5 days of beings maids)

Ryou, turned around and bent over, kneeling, looking at Retasu. His face was so close to hers.

Retasu blushed thinking about the boy last night.

"Are you okay, Princess?"

" ..."

Ryou held his hand and put the other around her waist and helped her up.

'The same...like last night...'

Retasu blushed even more.

She looked down, all red, and said "T-Thanks"

He blushed. He held her face with both hands and positioned it to look into his eyes "Be careful, Princess."

Retasu blushed even harder, thinking 'He's so cute, from this distance'

He kissed her bruise in the forehead, made by Zakuro's kick.

'Is this a coincidence'

He let go and began to walk away

'Is it him? Is he Ryou? My fiancee's best friend? Is it him? The first person I have ever fell in love with? Was he the person I shared my first kiss with?'

Questions kept running in her mind when she finally said it

"Figure? Is it really you?"


	6. Is it really you?

**Disclaimer : We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Chapter 6. Is it really you?**

Retasu looked straight at his eyes, and asked with anxious eyes.

"Figure? Is it really you?"

Ryou turned back and looked at her. It was written all over her face "I don't want him to be my Prince "

Ryou said "H-How did you know?". He looked at her.

Retasu's heart was filled with despair.

'Have I fallen in love, with ... my fiancee's ..best friend' she thought. Tears slowly strolled down her face. She cried. She knew if she fell in love with him and if he fell in love with her, they would never be able to get married because Retasu was engaged. She continued to cry.

Ryou didn't bother, and walked away, disappointed at her reaction. He walked away slowly... leaving sad tears fall from Retasu face.

Retasu on the other hand ran away, to her room looking for Minto. She barged in her room and hot tears continued to drip from her wet eyes down to her fluffy pillow. A few minutes later Minto came, worried, and suprised.

She was suprised because Retasu was crying. She hugged her and waited for her to stop crying in her arms.

"What happened Retasu?" Minto asked anxiously

"Minto-san. I-I-I .. have fallen in l-love w-with .. my fiancee's ..."

"Oh that's okay Retasu. You're gonna marry him anyway." Minto said trying to comfort her.

"My fiancee's... best friend" Retasu continued to cry

Now Minto understood everything.

"W-what?" she hesitated.

"I fell in love with my fiancee's best friend Minto-san...My fiancee's best friend!"

"Shh.." Minto said as she let her finish crying...

Retasu slept into Minto's lap after all the crying. But there were tears dripping from her eyes even then. Minto tried her best to put Retasu on her bed but she was too heavy.

Minto tried and tried when somebody knocked,

"Excuse me, Princess?" a voice said. It was Masaya as he walked in her room.

Minto who didn't hear him stayed still and out of breath.

"Excuse me, miss, are you okay?" he offered a hand to Minto.

Minto looked up at his eyes as she blushed.

Minto smiled at him and nodded. Her heart beating faster and faster.

Masaya carried Retasu and slowly put her on the bed. He covered her with her green, silky blanket. Minto watched and blushed. But Masaya didn't look at Minto. Minto looked deeply into his eyes from afar as her cheeks turned hotter by the second and her heart started beating faster. She turned her head around and headed out for the door.

Masaya looked at his fiancee without noticing a dark shadow watching him from the door of Retasu's room.

He kissed Retasu on the forehead and said "I love you, Retasu, I'm glad you're my fiancee"

Ryou, who was watching outside felt like giving up and disappointed but he didn't because he loves Retasu also, and he will do anything to get her, even if it means to fight his best friend.


	7. The Invitation

**Disclaimer : We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Chapter 7. The invitation **

Next morning, Retasu woke up. She found a pink envelope lying on her dresser. It wrote ' To: Princess Retasu'. Retasu grabbed it from her dresser. Nothing was written on the envelope. She slowly opened the seal and found a brown piece of paper inside. It was an invitation. It wrote :

_You are cordially invited to a midnight ball, on February 14 for a Valentines celebration. _

_Food and drinks will be provided. The celebration or ball will commence at 8:00 p.m. _

_until 12:00. Your attire must be formal. Every man or woman must come with a partner. See you there._

_T_he words 'every man or woman must come with a partner' struck her mind as she thought of Ryou, which sort of made her blush.

'February 14? That means later night ' Retasu thought.

She felt like going to a party, forgetting about what had happened the night before.

She looked for Minto, who wasn't in her room.

As she was walking, she saw Ryou walking the opposite direction,

She heart beat faster again as she started to remember about last night.

Ryou stopped in front of her as he saw her coming. Retasu continued to walk but she bumped into him. She looked to his eyes.

Ryou took out his hand from his pocket and touched her cheeks as he smiled. Retasu's cheeks turned hot and red.

He moved aside and let her walk, but before she began to walk, he whispered "I don't want to see you cry, like last night, because of me."

He handed her a handkerchief.

She received it quietly as she blushed saying "Thanks."

Ryou, who wasn't expecting her to answer just blushed as he continued to walk away.

Retasu felt the soft, silk handkerchief Ryou gave her. She held it tightly. She smiled, not caring about the stupid engagement going on.

She ran along the hallways looking for Minto.

She looked everywhere but couldn't seem to find her. But she finally found her in the kitchen helping the chef bake the cake for tonight's party.

Retasu smiled, but she was also out of breath.

"I finally found you" she laughed,

Minto smiled, happy to see Retasu back again to her bashful, happy ways.

Retasu grabbed both Minto's hand and said "Let's get ourselves dresses for tonight's party" .

Minto smiled as they started to run towards Retasu's Room.

MInto looked ahead, not seeing Retasu crying anymore but happy, cheerful and blushing. It was like Ryou changed her...


	8. The Ball

**Disclaimer : We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Chapter 8. The Ball.**

Minto and Retasu reached Retasu's room out of breath.

"Retasu, I'm so going to kill you. You made me ran all the way here. Do you know how painful my feet are!" Minto said grumpily

Retasu giggled.

"Minto-san umm could you..."

"what?"

"Help me pick a dress for tonight's ball?" Retasu blushed

"Ooooo, so you are going?" Minto teased.

"Shh, Minto-san."

Minto closed in and whispered in her ear "So, who's you're partner?"

Retasu blushed. MInto grinned.

"I-I don't have one yet,"

"..." Minto grinned

"Why, do you have a partner?" Retasu sneered

"..." Minto couldn't say anything as she blushed.

Retasu laughed

"OKAY ENOUGH! LET'S GET DRESSED!" Minto shouted,

They searched Retasu's cabinet for the best dresses, but finally after a 2 long hours of searching they found the perfect dresses.

Minto got hold of a sea blue dress with transparent cloth covering the first layer. There were ribbons colored dark blue on her shoulders and around her arms.

"You look great, Minto-san!" Retasu exclaimed.

"Now it's you're turn"

"Okay!"

Retasu put on a green dress with transparent cloth covering it. It had long sleeves and a V-neck.

gasp "Kawaiii!" Minto said.

Retasu, tied her hair to a french braid. And now they were ready for the ball.

And luckily they reached the ball room just in time. They were excused for not having partners that day. Thank goodness the king couldn't make it to the ball or he would have made Retasu go with Masaya.

The big doors opened and out came the princess. She slowly stepped in to the room and looked for the man she loved.

She didn't find him, only her fiancee drinking (unfortunately). She went down the stairs but she didn't walk towards him .

Retasu stayed in the corner and waited and waited for Ryou to show up.

Suddenly :

"Would you like to dance, your majesty?" a person wearing a mask offered a hand to her.

Retasu remembered Ryou as she looked at the man standing in front of her and immediately accepted to dance with him.

She smiled at him. He brought her closer to the dance floor.

"Excuse me, but I see your with my princess" Masaya butted in.

The masked man didn't say anything. Masaya took Retasu's hand and danced with her. Retasu didn't blush but felt disappointed instead when she saw Masaya.

Then suddenly the lights turned of. Shouts and screams were heard from every part of the room , mostly from girls. Retasu was too disappointed to even care so she stayed still.

"Kiss a person and that person will be with you wherever you are, and he or she will stay with you for the rest of your life. Good luck"

Masaya said nothing more and tried to kiss Retasu. He held her arms tightly so she wouldn't escape his embrace. But she managed to slip away. Masaya couldn't see anything in the dark so he grabbed the arm of a girl who was coincidentally standing beside Retasu and gave her a wet kiss.

The girl blushed. Little did Masaya know he didn't kiss Retasu but her advisor, Minto.

In the meantime Retasu was still running when she bumped into somebody. That certain somebody looked like he knew who he bumped into. Retasu looked up. Then she noticed an arm around her waist and a hand on her cheek. Retasu knew that this person wasn't Masaya because of his gentle ways. So she didn't reject him. She knew he was going to kiss her. The man leaned closer and closer. Retasu closed her eyes. The guy closed the gap between her with a soft and tender kiss.

Retasu blushed as she kissed back. Then the lights started to flicker and turn on. Retasu opened her eyes as she broke the kiss. Suddenly :

"R-Ryou?"


	9. I love you

**Chapter 9. I love you. **

"Ryou?" Retasu said as she found him standing next to her. His hand was on her waist. He blushed as his heart was beating faster and faster. Retasu's heart was also beating faster as she saw him. She saw him holding the mask of the person who asked her to dance with him.

'Ryou, why... why are you making me fall in love with you.' Retasu thought with her heart full of despair.

Ryou looked down, very serious, he didn't say anything.

Retasu began to run, run away from her fate.

Retasu barged out of the room without anyone noticing.

Ryou ran outside, following her.

It was dark outside on the hallways. Retasu didn't notice Ryou following.

"Are you going to run again?" Ryou said.

It quite suprised Retasu. She looked back and saw Ryou. She blushed. He walked towards her and hugged her.

"Retasu, I need to tell you something. It's very important." Ryou whispered in her ear.

"Ryou?"

He held her hand and slowly walked with her to the beautiful garden outside.

The moon was shining so brightly and that it lighted up the up the whole garden.

The wind blew gently.

Ryou sat down along with Retasu. He looked deeply in to her eyes and statuesque beauty.

Retasu didn't look back at him.

"Retasu..."

"..." Retasu blushed and felt her heart beat faster and faster,

"I need to tell you something ..."

"What is it, Ryou...?" Retasu said as she held her tears.

"I - I love you Retasu." he said as he smiled at her.

Tears of joy spilled from her wet eyes but she smiled.

"Ryou... I've been meaning to tell you this too."

" ..."

"I love you too." Retasu said with all her courage as she blushed.

Ryou hugged her tightly .

Retasu looked into his eyes. He looked back. She blushed hard.

"But Ryou... " Retasu looked at him with the I'm-hurt face.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"We I can never mar-" Retasu was cut off by a soft compassionate kiss.

Retasu blushed even more.

"Don't say that. I believe there's a way to get out of this problem" he smiled,

Retasu smiled as they once again closed the gap between them. Tears no longer fell down from her eyes. She felt happy. Happier than ever.

Ryou hugged Retasu tighter as they kissed.

Retasu broke the kiss as a smile formed on her face.

Ryou smiled at her as well.

They hugged each other again.

Behind them a girl was spying at them.

She grinned widely as she thought of a devious plan to ruin their relationship.


	10. The evil plot

**Chapter 10. The evil plot. **

Ichigo Momomiya saw Retasu and Ryou outside making out and grinned. She went her way back to the ball room looking for Masaya.

Masaya was blushing and talking to Minto when Ichigo butted in.

"Hey Masaya." Ichigo flirted.

"Hey uh..."

"Ichigo"

"Hey Ichigo-san" Masaya said

Ichigo closed in and whispered in his ear "I have some very precious information to share with you about your ...fiancee"

Masaya held Ichigo tight, "Tell me!"

Ichigo glared at Minto. Her eyes told Minto 'Back off!'

Minto liked Masaya, and she wanted him to stay, but remembering he was engaged, she let him go with Ichigo.

Ichigo pulled Masaya out the ballroom and into his room.

She locked the door tight.

Masaya sort of blushed.

"Tell me Masaya. Has you're best friend ever disappointed you?" Ichigo got close to him

"You mean Ryou?"

"Yup."

"No way, he will never disappointment me".

Ichigo came closer and closer to Masaya and kissed him.

Masaya didn't reject the taste of her sweet, strawberry flavored lips. He kissed back. They kissed for about 5 minutes when Ichigo broke the kiss and whispered

"They are having a relationship"

Masaya pushed her away from him, quite angry

"You're lying."

Ichigo stood up and once again came close to Masaya and put her hand on his cheek and whispered "Why would I lie to you..." she kissed him again. This time he pushed her away. Ichigo who was siting down on the floor, grinned as she licked her lips.

"N-no... This c-can't be happening.." Masaya stammered.

"Well you know, you could... tell the king" Ichigo said.

" ..." Masaya came to his senses.

"Then Retasu... could be yours again" Ichigo continued,

"Y-You're right" he continued to stammer and he headed for the door, "I might as well tell the king now..."

"NO wait! You have to have evidence. Lets set a trap and let the king view them kissing. Then... he would kill Ryou"

"But, R-Ryou is my best friend"

"Oh? Is that you're meaning of a best friend, a backstabber, betrayer? Just think, your fiancee? With your best friend? What would you do? You would let him go? Think about it. "

Masaya looked down as Ichigo continued to mess with his brains.

"You're right" Masaya finally said.

Ichigo grinned evilly.

"But, Ichigo, why are you doing this?"

" Let's say its called "Revenge"!" Ichigo said as she thought of a plan

Masaya came close to her and kissed her. He broke his kiss by licking her neck. "Thanks"

Ichigo, of course loved it.


	11. Minto expresses her feelings

**Disclaimer : We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Chapter 11. Minto expresses her feelings. **

Minto was walking in the hallways thinking about Masaya, and only Masaya.

She thought of him, how he looked and how his lips tasted, ( when he kissed her yesterday)

She blushed at the thought.

Retasu told her the other night that Minto was in love. And Retasu also told her she didn't care less of Minto marries Masaya because the only man Retasu loved was Ryou.

Minto planned to tell him today when she met him.

Just then suddenly a voice said "Hey you!"

Minto looked at the person who shouted and saw it was Masaya.

He shouted again "Hey you!"

"yes?" Minto said as she blushed.

"Have you seen the princess?"

Minto shook her head.

"Excuse me, ...um... Prince, do you...um...uhh... have feelings for the princess?"

"Of course, after all she _is _my fiancee. Why? Why do you care?"

"W-would you...uh.. accept another girls' love?"

"No ..."

".." Minto held the tears .

"Why? Are you like in love with me or something?" Masaya began to laugh hard.

Minto let go of the tears. They slowly strolled down her face. Masaya looked at her, nodding.

"Seriously?" he started to laugh again. He came closer and lifted her chin with a hand.

Minto continued to cry, staring at his arrogant eyes.

"Listen, the only one I love is Retasu, and only her. I will never fall in love with a slave like you. During the ball...I was only nice to you because of my reputation of being nice to all girls." he let go of her.

She continued to look down.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!" Masaya slapped her.

Minto didn't say anything as she fell to the ground. She sat up and held her cheek and saw him leaving.

Minto put her hands on her eyes and continued to cry thinking _it was_ wrong to fall in love with him.

Minto heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Are you okay miss?"

Minto looked up. She saw a guard. He kneeled down and looked at Minto, who was crying.

Minto cried even more.

"I don't like looking at pretty girls cry"

He kneeled down and gave Minto a hug.

"I'm Kish." he said as he hugged tighter,

Minto hugged back and cried in his arms.

Kish picked her up and brought her to her room.

Minto had fallen asleep by then.

He lay her gently on the bed and planted a kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight, my princess. "

"Goodnight, my prince" Minto mumbled

Kish blushed and left the room as he turned off the lights.


	12. I want to see you again in the dark wher...

**Disclaimer : We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Chapter 12. I want to see you again in the dark…where no body can see us..**

Retasu was walking around the hallways as she passed Ryou's room, when suddenly an arm pulled her in.

It was Ryou. He pinned her to the door, closed behind them .

"Hey, Retasu.."

"H-hey Ryou.." Retasu blushed

Ryou bent down closer and kissed her on the cheek.

He let her pass and she sat on his bed.

"Retasu, I want to meet you again, in the dark... where nobody could see us... like that night" Ryou said as he sat beside her,

"Ryou"

"Please..." he put on a hurt look and looked down to the floor.

Retasu put her hand on his chin, and lifted it.

"Sure, Ryou. I would love too. As long as you're there with me." she closed in and kissed Ryou passionately,

"I love you, Ryou. And I'll always will" Retasu said as broke the kiss and hugged him .

Ryou blushed as he patted her head.

Ichigo who was listening from outside, ran to find Masaya.

As she was walking the hallways she wanted to go in Masaya's room. But a hand pulled her hand. It was Masaya. Masaya put an arm around her waist and the other hand on her butt.

"So, my little spy, what's the plan?" he whispered at her ear as he licked her neck.

Ichigo whispered all that she had heard,

"That's good. That's good, Ichigo."

"Is it now?" Ichigo grinned

Masaya gave Ichigo a wet and hard kiss.

Ichigo grinned as she broke the kiss and said "Don't worry, Prince, I won't tell anyone you made out with me for two nights"

"That's my girl" Masaya said as he continued to kiss and make out with her.

It was 12 o'clock at night, Retasu sneaked out of her room, back to the kitchen.

She walked through it bravely.

When she finally reached she saw a person standing there

"Ryou!" she said as she came and hugged him.

The lights turned on and Retasu was not hugging Ryou, but Masaya!

"No, it's you're fiancee, Retasu. And you're busted" he said

There were guards all around the kitchen and the king was standing there.

He looked very disappointed.

"Masaya, you freak!" Retasu said as she slapped him. But Masaya caught her hand and pulled her close to him and kissed her. He let her go after he broke the kiss and she fell, crying,

Ryou who was standing behind Masaya, held by the guards shook his head and managed to shake off the cloth wrapped around his mouth and shouted "RETASU!'

Masaya looked at Ryou and stood closer to him.

He whispered "You're caught, Ryou and now she's mine!" Masaya laughed histerically and punched Ryou.

The king stopped Masaya from hitting him again, but he said "You are sentenced to death. Shirogane Ryou."

The moment Retasu heard that she stood up and shouted "NOOOOOO!". She ran to Ryou but guards blocked her.

Retasu knew what to do. She pulled a sword from a guard. She held it near her neck.

"Retasu! What are you doing! Put it Down!" Ryou shouted,

"No, Ryou." she smiled then she looked at the king and Masaya with an evil glare.

"Daddy, if you kill Ryou, I'll kill myself. Right here, right now" she glared at the king holding the sword closer to her neck.

"NO, Retasu!" the king shouted,

But Retasu didn't listen and only brought the sword closer o her neck.

Then he sighed "Okay Retasu, you win, I won't kill him." The king faced Ryou and shouted "You are banished from this castle forever. You are not allowed to visit my daughter again!"

Masaya looked at the king as if he was asking a question. The king nodded

Masaya came closer and punched Ryou.

Retasu dropped the sword and continued to cry.

The guards took Ryou away.

Retasu ran back to her room, crying.


	13. A few hours without you and I'm already ...

**Chapter 13. A few hours without you and I'm already dying. **

Retasu cried in her room. She knew she couldn't meet him again.

When suddenly Masaya stepped into her room.

"Retasu?"

Retasu took a vase and threw it straight to Masaya, but Masaya easily dodged it. "Stay away from me! I hate you! You and all the other people who planned that stupid trap!"

Retasu continued to cry and shout.

The king stepped in the room "Now.. now Retasu, that was for your own good!'"

"What do you mean!" Retasu shouted. "My own good? You think that marrying someone out of my will is for MY OWN GOOD! Stay away. Stay away. STAY AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME BE! LET ME LIVE! For once in my life I was loved by the person I loved a lot and WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! What else? What else do you want? WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"

By these words the king stepped back and walked away. Masaya stepped in and saw Retasu, spilling her tears on to her pillow, in anger and frustration.

Masaya walked slowly close to Retasu, and as she was crying, he grabbed the pillow she was crying in.

"Ma-masaya?" She said as she swung her hand to slap Masaya

But Masaya caught it half way. Then he closed his eyes and kissed Retasu.

Retasu broke the kiss by biting Masaya's lip and pushing him back. Masaya looked at Retasu solemnly with an angry look, Retasu looked back scared.

Then Masaya licked his lips. He came closer to Retasu and whispered "I'll make you my wife, even if it means to kill my best friend. So be ready"

Retasu couldn't stand it anymore. She cried. She was angry but at the same time scared.

Retasu once again swung her right hand to slap Masaya.

Masaya caught it. He pulled Retasu closer to him and licked her neck and whispered "And don't go telling the king or else Ryou will pay."

"Keep away from me, Masaya!" Retasu used her left hand and slapped him .

His cheek turned red.

He walked away and left Retasu crying again.

She thought "Oh Ryou, ... if only you were here.. "

At the same time Ryou who was banished was walking around the marketplace, eating an apple, when he thought about Retasu... her sweet smile, the way she looked when she told her feelings to Ryou, the way she was so happy around him.

He sat down under a tree and looked at the blue sky.

He saw Retasu image, smiling at him, saying "I love you Ryou." in the sky.

He wanted to see Retasu again.. more than ever now.

He started to think about a way to get Retasu to be his wife and take her out of that palace.

Retasu and he thought the same thing at the same time 'If only you were here... It's only been a few hours without you and I'm already dying'


	14. The most wonderful night in life

**Chapter 14. The most wonderful night in life. **

Two weeks have passed and Retasu hasn't seen Ryou .

She really missed him. In fact Retasu missed him so much that she locked her self up in her room every night and thought of him. She cried every night.

One night, Retasu fell asleep from crying, when suddenly she heard a sound .

'Tok...Tok...Tok' it went.

Retasu woke up, even if it was 12: 00 at night .

'Maybe it's from the window'

She opened the window , and she saw someone who instantly made her happy.

"R-Ryou, i-is it really you?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, Retasu." he said as he smiled.

Retasu went outside to her balcony.

She said softly "W-what are you doing here Ryou?"

"Hehehe" Ryou said as he smiled

Retasu said worriedly "The guards-"

Ryou cut her off and said "Passed them"

Retasu was relieved to hear that.

Ryou went under the balcony and got hold of the vines hanging from her balcony.

He slowly climbed them and soon he was the opposite side on where Retasu was standing.

He stood on 5 inch concrete and pulled Retasu closer to him, and gave her a passionate kiss. Retasu closed her eyes and she kissed back.

Ryou broke the kiss saying "I miss the taste of your lips"

Retasu blushed as she giggled. Ryou climbed into the bars and sat down. Retasu blushed again. He smiled and pulled her again close to him and hugged her, but Retasu wanted more than just a hug and closed her eyes and kissed him. This time Ryou blushed.

Retasu broke the kiss when a few tears of joy strolled down her cheeks.

Retasu took Ryou's hand and went inside the room.

"Retasu, how've you been?"

"Suffering without you."

"I'm here now" Ryou said sweetly.

"yeah" Retasu smiled as her cheeks turned hotter

She leaned on the wall. Ryou walked closer to her and soon their face were only a few inches away.

Ryou licked her neck slowly and whispered in her ear "Did you miss me?"

Retasu was about to answer when Ryou kissed her aggressively. Retasu decided to kiss back.

Ryou held both of her hands as their lips touched.

It has been ten minutes and the couple were still spilling saliva into each others mouth.

Ryou finally broke the kiss by pushing Retasu to the bed. She lay down and saw Ryou holding her wrists tight and the other hand was on her back, slowly unzipping her dress from where spine starts all the way to her butt and he slowly unhooked her bra and felt her backside but when he was about to kiss Retasu.

She put a hurt face and told Ryou "I'm sorry, Ryou, but I don't want to have sex on 14. I'm really sorry"

Ryou stopped and backed away and Retasu hooked her bra and zipped her dress, then hugged Ryou.

"I'm sorry"

Ryou lifted her chin and smiled and said "That's okay Retasu. I respect your feelings, and I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Retasu hugged tighter then she whispered as she looked into his face "But I would like to make out with you tonight."

Ryou smiled as Retasu wrapped her two legs around Ryou's waist.

Ryou held her butt and Retasu wrapped her arms Ryou's neck and they started to kiss again.

This time their lips pressed each other's for around fifteen minutes.

Ryou broke the kiss with a sweet, sweet smile.

The sweet smile made Retasu blush.

"Ryou, I .. " Retasu was cut off by a kiss from Ryou again.

He broke the kiss for a while and said "Save it. I still need to taste your sweet lips"

Ryou licked his lips.

He came closer to Retasu and licked her neck, slowly but compassionately.

And soon he was licking her cheek but when his tongue touched Retasu's mouth, he stopped and started to kiss her again.

He kissed her non-stop for ten minutes, when suddenly his hands started to wander around Retasu's body, from her butt all the way to her hair. .

He touched her everywhere especially on her hips (very close to her breasts).

He slid them slowly on her waist.

Retasu loved it.

Then Ryou broke the ten minute kiss and pushed Retasu slowly, to make her lie down on the bed.

Retasu slid her hands between Ryou's arms and wrapped it once again around his neck again.

Ryou's face was so close to her face.

By this time Retasu's hair was so messy. He closed in and they began to kiss.

This time they only broke their kisses to breathe, before they would kiss again.

This went on for 3 hours.

Retasu wanted to kiss him forever.

She didn't want Ryou's lips to part with hers.

She wanted time to slow down so they could have more time. But she knew that was impossible.

Ryou wanted to be by Retasu side forever.

He wanted her to be his, so he could kiss her sweet lips everyday.

He also wanted to stay like this forever.

Then after their last kiss, the two of them broke the kiss slowly, looking to each others eyes.

Retasu's nose and the skin around her lips were very red.

Ryou hugged her tightly.

"I have to go now" Ryou whispered

"B-But, y-you will visit me every night , won't you?"

"I will." he said as he kissed her head.

He stood up leaving Retasu lying down on the bed.

"Ryou?"

Ryou opened the door to the balcony and looked at Retasu .

"Ryou... thanks for the most wonderful night of my life. " Retasu smiled.

Ryou blushed.

"Thanks."

Retasu smiled as she hugged her bolster and saw Ryou leaving.

'That was the most wonderful time in life' Ryou and Retasu thought...


	15. Locked in a room with Masaya

**Disclaimer: We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.. **

**Chapter 15. Locked in a room with Masaya**

_Two weeks later in the castle . _

Retasu was walking around the castle when alot of guards came close to her.

They held her tight, Retasu was suprised as she tried to escape.

"What are you doing!" Retasu screamed as she tried her best escape.

"I am the princess of the castle!" Retasu shouted.

Before Retasu could shout again a voice said "and my wife to be."

The owner of that voice came closer to her.

It was Masaya.

"Masaya, you fiend! " Retasu barked.

"Oo, am I? Bring her up, guards, all the way to my room." Masaya ordered

Retasu couldn't move. She shouted, but no one could help her because all the guards were on Masaya's side.

One of the guards covered her mouth with a handkerchief and tied her hands, tightly, behind her back.

The handkerchief had sleeping medicine.

She instantly fell asleep.

The guards brought her up and lay her down on Masaya's bed.

When she woke up, She found Masaya kissing her neck from behind. She was lying beside him. But she was tied up. She couldn't break free. Masaya wrapped his arms around her chest.

Retasu felt so uncomfortable.

"The king told me, we should have some time together" he whispered in her ear.

It made her shiver.

He let go of her and kneeled down looking at her.

Retasu looked at his cold eyes.

"Never." Retasu hissed.

"I will never be your wif-" Retasu was cut off by a hard kiss from Masaya.

Retasu cried, as she bit into his lips. But he didn't let go.

Retasu could taste the blood run down her lips.

It has been five minutes and they still kissed.

Finally Masaya sunk his teeth deep into her lips and broke the kiss as he tore the skin of her lips by shoving his head from hers.

Retasu gave a small cry .

Blood spilled down her lips.

She sobbed.

"See now, we have each other's blood. Now were really gonna be husband and wife. Don't you think so?" He licked his lips.

Retasu still had courage to talk "Only people who love each other will be husband and wife"

".."

"Even if we get married and I don't love you, we're not called a married couple"

Masaya couldn't help it anymore.

Retasu managed to take out the ropes from her hands. But as she was about to stand up to slap him, a hand swung and slapped her instead.

It sent her glasses falling to the air.

She cried more.

She put a hand on her cheek.

Masaya got closer "I'll make you my wife, Retasu Midorikawa, even if its the last thing I'll do."

He licked her cheek, but she didn't care.

Masaya stepped back .

Retasu couldn't see what was happening, so she squinted.

Then suddenly she heard the breaking of glass.

'Oh no. He didn't? He stepped on my glasses'

The last thing Masaya said before he left the room was "And don't go telling the King this if you want your advisor to live" .

Masaya locked the door.

She had nothing do, but stay and wait for a miracle.


	16. Apologizing to Ryou , Promising to Retas...

**Disclaimer: We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew..**

**Chapter 16. Apologizing to Ryou, Promising to Retasu. **

Retasu lay on the bed, crying.

She couldn't do anything, when she heard footsteps, coming closer and closer from outside. The person was whistling and it seemed to be a girl .

Retasu recognized her voice as she stood up and squinted her way to the door, as fast as she could .

"Minto! Minto! Get me OUT! PLEASE!" Retasu banged on the door.

Minto who was just walking past the room heard, her Princess.

"Princess?"

"Minto."

"Is it you?"

"Minto, please get me out. " Retasu cried.

"Okay you wait okay" Minto said feeling worried.

She unlocked the door and saw the room where Retasu was.

Retasu hugged her.

"Minto" Retasu cried on her friends arms.

Minto tapped her shoulders

"What happened here?"

"I-I can't t-tell you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I promise I'll tell you someday. Please forgive me."

Retasu continued to cry

Minto lead Retasu to back to her room and gave her a new pair of glasses.

Minto let Retasu cry on her bed.

Retasu thought about Ryou. What if he knew. Would it be over with them. Will he leave her.

She didn't know.

It was 12 o'clock when she heard a knock on the balcony door.

"Ryou is here."

She opened the door.

She saw Ryou, suprised.

She hugged him and cried.

Retasu said "Ryou.. I'm sorry... I'm looking at you with an ugly face."

Ryou asked back "What's wrong?"

"It's Masaya. I need to tell you something"

Ryou brought her to sit on her bed. He looked at her and gave a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"I came here only to see you happy, Retasu..."

Retasu hugged Ryou and smiled.

"I'm sorry"

She looked at his sweet, kind face. He looked back at her, and putting a sweet smile on her face.

He leaned down and kissed her on the head. Retasu wanted to kiss Ryou. She leaned up and kissed him.

But as they were kissing, Ryou felt the wound on her lips. He broke the kiss and asked

"What happened?"

"M-Masaya"

"What? Masaya what?"

"He kissed me and tore the skin of my lips"

Ryou was so suprised.

Retasu thought he was mad.

"Ryou? I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad at m-"

Ryou broke her words with a kiss. It was kind of rough. But he kissed her compassionately, after their lips touched for a few seconds.

He broke the kiss and hugged Retasu saying "Retasu...I promise I'll get us out of this miserable life. Just wait. "

As Retasu heard this as her cheeks turned hotter.

"I promise"

"Ryou"

"You wanna know something ?"

"Yeah."

"I want something, something from you Retasu"

"What is it?"

"I want to taste your sweet lips again. Would you grant my wish?"

"It will be my pleasure" Retasu said as they closed their eyes and shared a kiss.


	17. The wedding plan

**Disclaimer: We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew..**

**Chapter 17. The Wedding Plan **

"Ooh Retasu !" the king chirped as he skipped around the castle walls.

Retasu was still a little mad at her father, but she didn't want to be rude so she answered as she met him

"What Daddy?" Retasu said ( feeling forced to do it )

"I have some good and bad news"

"What is it ?" Retasu said pretending to care.

"The bad news is that Masaya would be away from the castle for a few days"

"And?" Retasu said. Deep inside she felt happy, because he wouldn't be around the castle for a few days.

" The good news is that your wedding will be in 4 weeks!" The king said cheerfully.

'W-what? T-that fast. I'm g-going to be married in four weeks' Retasu said as she tried to hold her tears.

"W-what Daddy? That s-soon?.. But we only met for about 4 months"

"Ohh... but I'm sure you already know each other quite well. In fact Masaya himself told me that you two wanted to get married"

"... but.." Retasu said lost for words.

"Well you know, Retasu, the sooner the better" the king winked,

Retasu was speechless, as she held her tears , pretending to be happy.

"Here is your wedding planner" he handed Retasu a piece of paper .

On the paper wrote the most disgusted words 'The wedding of Prince Masaya Aoyama and Princess Mirodikawa Retasu'

Retasu received the paper with her eyes ready to burst in tears.

"Now run along" The king said. He left Retasu to run to her room .

She let her tears out.

Ryou was the only thing that crossed Retasu's mind as she wet her pillow with miserable tears .

She took the piece of paper and tore it to tiny pieces and threw it out the window. The pieces were blown by the wind.

Ryou was walking on the market place. People were laughing at him because he was an ex best friend of one of the most popular princes, in the whole kingdom. And now he was walking around the marketplace because he was banned out from the castle for having a secret relationship with Prince Masaya's fiancee.

Ryou just ignored them and thought of plans to get Retasu out of that miserable life, when pieces of paper flew on his face.

Ryou was suprised but he took the paper and there were writings on it.

The tiny piece wrote ''wedding of Prince Masaya Aoyama and Princess Mirodikawa Retasu"

Ryou became even more suprised.

Ryou was scared that they would get married soon.

But he was more scared that Retasu might break down and cry.

It tortured him that everytime he came to visit her at night, she would cry.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He went to the castle. And waited patiently for the darkness of night.


	18. Ryou stay with me tonight

**Gomen gomen. I'm sorry it took so long!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew..**

**Chapter 18. Ryou, stay with me tonight. **

Ryou once again climbed up the vines and waited for Retasu to open the door.

She opened the door to see Ryou's worried face.

Ryou didn't see the happy, bashful Retasu instead a girl crying her eyes out.

Ryou walked closer to Retasu and hugged her, Retasu hands were covering her face, when Ryou took it and held them, taking it away from her face. He gave her a kiss .

"Ryou? I-i n-nee-need to...uh...tell...uh...uhm...I CAN'T SAY IT!" Retasu said as she shouted and went back inside.

Retasu sat on her bed hiding under her blanket.

Ryou without any doubt said "I know about your wedding Retasu"

He hugged her from the outside part of the blanket.

"oh.. Retasu.. I know time is running out, but don't worry, I know we'll be together" he continued to hug her.

Retasu came out of the blanket and saw a few tears coming out from Ryou's eyes.

"Retasu... you might not believe me.. but I'm trying as hard as I can to get us out. I know, you're suffering because I can't do it as soon as possible. But please Retasu bear with me. I've never had this kind of problem before. Please bear with me. I'm very sorry Retasu. I know all this happened because of me"

Tears continued to fall from Ryou's face.

"Ryou...?"

"I know, you must think I'm gay, crying and all" he wiped his tears.

But before Ryou could continue talking, Retasu kissed him .

"Ryou... I'm not mad, and I don't think it's your fault, all of this happened. I trust you, Ryou, and I know you'll find us a way out. I don't know how to thank you Ryou, for trying so hard to help up. I love you. You're the best guy a princess could ever have"

These words made Ryou blush

Retasu said as she hugged Ryou's waist.

Ryou kissed her head as tears strolled down the couple's face.

"Ryou? Would you? Accompany me tonight. Please sleep with me tonight."

Ryou hesitated "B-But what if they find us?"

Retasu told him "Masaya won't be back in three days and the door of my room is locked"

"B-But Retasu .."

Ryou was cut off by a kiss from Retasu.

Retasu broke the kiss and whispered "please" and put on a sad look.

Ryou had no other choice. He hugged her and said "Okay Retasu."

Retasu smiled .

She hugged him .

The couple were soon in each others dreams, as they fell asleep on each others arms.

The next morning, somebody was banging the door trying to barge in.

"RETASU! RETASU OPEN THE DOOR!" the voice said .

The couple woke up, but it was too late.

The door broke down and Masaya was lying down on the floor.

He was so suprised, seeing them together.

"Guards! GUARDS! COME! COME QUICKLY!" Masaya shouted.

Soon the guards were standing in front of Retasu's room along with the king.

"Masaya?" Retasu asked

"I...I thought you... you w-were not going to be here for a few days?"

"I missed you too much" he said as the king stepped into the room.


	19. Farther and farther away from Retasu

**Disclaimer: We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew..**

**Chapter 19. Farther and Farther from Retasu to an old, dirty place called "prison" **

The king looked at Retasu and Ryou hugging.

The two of them looked very scared.

"Retasu... you have disappointed me." and then the king pointed at Ryou.

"And you..." he walked closer to Ryou.

The king slapped Ryou down to the floor.

"I told you to stay away from my daughter. And because of this, you, Ryou Shirogane are sentenced to death... "

Ryou looked down not daring to look at the king's face.

Ryou's cheek was red.

"Daddy, WAIT!" Retasu shouted.

He silenced her with a hand.

He looked down at Ryou and kicked him.

Blood came out from Ryou's mouth,

The king turned to Retasu.

"You are going to marry Masaya!" he shouted at Retasu.

Retasu cried in front of her father.

"I hate you, daddy! If only mom was here..." Retasu shouted back.

"I love Ryou. I love Ryou, daddy. Why won't you let that be?" Retasu continued.

"Listen Retasu! You're mother would want you to marry a pleasant, nice man!" he barked.

"RYOU'S MORE THAN THAT!" Retasu shouted.

Masaya frowned and walked to the king.

The king looked at his daughter. Retasu got up and kneeled down and place Ryou's head on her lap.

"He's ...nice, ...caring, loving, and protective, more than any man in the world" Retasu continued to cry.

Ryou held Retasu hand tight.

He looked into her face and smiled.

"Caring? If he really is caring he would leave you to me, isn't that right, your majesty" Masaya said sinisterly.

The king just kept quiet.

"If he was so caring, why is he so selfish and not leaving you to me?" Masaya continued.

"Why? Why would I leave Retasu to a mean, obnoxious, evil, selfish person like you who won't even let his fiancee love another man?" Ryou said as he stood up.

"R-Ryou?" Retasu said as she stood up.

Ryou hugged Retasu to keep her quiet.

"Don't listen to him!" Masaya said to the king.

The king shook his head.

"That's Preposterous!" the king shouted at Retasu and Ryou. Masaya grinned.

"No its NOT ! IT'S TRUE!" Retasu said as she hugged Ryou tighter.

"Retasu, I'm your father and I will make you marry Masaya, whether you like it or not!" The king said pointed at the couple.

The guards closed in on them.

Half the number of guards outside the room took Retasu and the other half took hold of Ryou and they slowly separated them.

"RETASU!" Ryou shouted, as he tried to keep hold of Retasu's arm. Retasu held back tight.

"RYOU!" Retasu shouted as slowly the guards pulled them farther from each other.

Soon, the couple were only holding each others hands.

And then, when the guards took out all their strength and pulled them apart.

The guards who took hold of Ryou began to walk away. Ryou stretched his hand trying to grab Retasu's hand which was stretched too, but they couldn't reach each other.

He tried to break free from their evil clutches, but the guards were just to strong.

The guards took him away leaving Retasu shouting "RYOU!"

Ryou was hit at the back of his head and so he fainted.

They took him farther and farther from Retasu to an old, dirty place called "prison"


	20. The execution plan

**Disclaimer: We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew..**

**Chapter 20. The Execution plan. **

Retasu was locked in her room for a couple of days.

She lay on the bed, no food, no drinks as she continued to cry her eyes out,

Occasionally, a servant would bring in food but Retasu would just ignore.

No body was allowed to go into her room, not even Minto.

Two guards were assigned to guard Retasu's room so that no one could enter.

A couple of days later the king came into the room and saw his daughter lying own sloppily on the bed.

"Retasu?"

"What? What do you want? You want my clothes? Take it. You want my things, my jewelry? Take it..." Retasu said emotionless.

"I have news"

"..."

"You're wedding will be celebrated in 3 days "

"WHAT? " Retasu shouted.

"Yes. Isn't that great?"

"B-But..."

"Think about it Retasu. The sooner the better!" the king chirped as he walked out of the room.

Retasu sat there paralyzed by a few words.

The second the king left and shut the door, she shouted as loud as she can, and threw things to the door, including vases and pillows before she lay down and continued to cry.

As the king walked along the hallways.

He shouted "MINTO!"

Minto came running towards the king. .

"Yes, your Majesty? You called?"

"Where is it?" he asked.

Minto said nothing as she handed him a roll of paper.

"Good. Now run along." the king shooed her away . Minto walked back feeling guilty.

The king unrolled the paper and saw this :

_THE EXECUTION OF SHIROGANE RYOU:_

_Day 1: Whipping in front of the king, daughter and the king-to-be. _

_Day 2: Public humiliation, _

_Day 3 The hanging. At the same time as the wedding. _

The king grinned at the plan as he walked away .


	21. Day 1: Whipping in front of the king, da...

**Disclaimer : We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Chapter 21. Day 1: Whipping in front of the king, daughter and the king-to-be.**

Ryou lay down looking at the moss covered ceilings behind bars.

The guards left him for a few days, throwing bread at him for food.

His shirt was torn apart before they threw him behind bars.

They beated him up leaving bruises and wounds all over his body

But Ryou didn't care about the pain but cared more about Retasu.

He didn't eat or sleep thinking about Retasu and Retasu alone.

The king hopped into the front Retasu's room "Retasu! I have a present for you"

Retasu heard him and stood up before he would shout at her

She didn't stand it when her dad would shout at her, because it would remind her of all that has happened to her , from when she met Ryou at night until he was sentenced to death.

She hurriedly took a bath, without saying anything, to avoid his shouts.

The king stepped in the room and saw his depressed daughter on the floor.

He helped her get up and said again.

"I have a present for you. But you have to follow me" But behind his sweet smile, was an evil grin.

Masaya stood in front of the door. Retasu got up and walked slowly towards Masaya.

Masaya held her hand .

Retasu didn't reject because she knew it was no use.

The king walked in front of them.

They walked slowly out the entrance door of the castle and walked inside a tower.

It was ugly and really old.

Inside they went and they saw a big staircase circling up it's way to the top.

It was like a green snake.

Retasu doubted what was going on but she said "D-Daddy? Where are you taking us?"

Masaya kissed her compassionately and then said as he broke the kiss "You'll see"

Retasu felt disgusted as she spat on the ground.

A guard brought them to the top of the tower, where there was a big door.

They entered the room and inside they saw a room full of dungeons. Inside the dungeons were really thin people ( mostly men) and some dungeons only had skeletons.

Some dungeons had young children.

Retasu's eyes filled with tears.

When finally the king stopped at a cell.

Retasu saw who was inside and was so suprised.

It was Ryou! Except Ryou wasn't wearing his shirt anymore. There were bruises on his face and there were also traces of blood on his head.

Tears strolled down Retasu's eyes. She ran towards the cell.

"RYOU!"

Ryou, who was just thinking of Retasu, didn't even notice that they were there. But, he suddenly looked up when he heard Retasu call him through the prison cell.

"RETASU!"

He ran towards Retasu who was looking at him with her eyes full of tears of sadness and joy.

He held her hand and hugged her.

Retasu cried.

"RETASU!" the king cried.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Masaya shouted.

The king pointed to one of the guards and he hurriedly opened Ryou's cell and went in and grabbed his hand and threw him across the room...

"RYOU!" Retasu cried stretching her hand again, trying to reach.

His head hit the wall pretty hard that blood began to flow out.

Another guard came in with a pair of handcuffs and a whip.

"D-Daddy? W-what is he going to do to Ryou?" Retasu said in fear .

"You'll see" Masaya said.

The guard handcuffed Ryou's one hand and another to a pillar inside the cell.

Ryou didn't try to breakfree.

Then suddenly the guard started to whip his bare skin.

Blood gushed out.

Everytime the whip would strike his back, Ryou would give a small cry.

Retasu sat there looking at him... suffer.

She covered her mouth with her hands as she continued to cry.

Probably Ryou was whipped about 15 times already.

When Retasu couldn't take it anymore she crawled fast into the "grinning" king and shouted as she hugged his leg "Enough! Enough! I can't take it anymore! Stop! STOP IT !"

Ryou looked at her and smiled.

The king raised a hand as a signal to stop.

The guard stopped and released him from the handcuffs, leaving Ryou bleeding.

The king, Retasu and Masaya left.

But before they could go, Ryou looked at Retasu and said "Don't cry Retasu. I'll be okay"

He smiled .

Retasu continued to cry, leaving Ryou...


	22. Wait for me

**Disclaimer : We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Chapter 22. Wait for me...**

Retasu waited for night time to fall before she got out of her room.

She passed by the kitchen and got some fruits and bread.

She crept slowly through the hallways and out the door.

Then she sighed before she started.

Then she slowly opened the entrance door and ran all the way to the tower.

The guard who was standing there asked immediately

"Princess? What is it!"

"There ...hhh... is a ...person...who...hhh...n-needs ... you there" Retasu said as she lied, trying to catch her breath.

She pointed to the garden.

"Yes Princess. I'll be there" the guard said as he ran to the garden.

Retasu smiled because her plan worked.

She told a lie so she could meet Ryou.

She ran up the long stair case.

She didn't care about how tired she was, all she wanted to do was meet Ryou,

She passed all the other cells.

But she stopped for one.

There was a little kid inside.

He was lying down inside and crying.

Retasu felt pity for the poor boy, who was in rags and only around 6 years old.

Retasu closed in to the cell and whispered

"Hey are you okay ?"

The boy stopped crying and turned around.

"Help me PLEASE! I didn't do anything! I'm innocent. The person who stole the bag of coins wasn't me! It was somebody else! But he gave it to me, so it looked like I stole it!" the boy continued to cry his eyes out.

He came close and hugged Retasu and cried on her arms.

"What's your name?" she smiled.

"S-Sinon"

"Okay Sinon. I'll get you out of here. But when you get out, go as far as you can so the guards can't catch you okay?" Retasu smiled.

Sinon nodded.

Retasu smiled. She took a hairpin from her hair and inserted in a key lock. When it got in she began to shake it, left and right.

Slowly she broke the lock , she opened the cell and Sinon ran out.

He hugged Retasu "Thank you ! " he smiled.

Then he began to run.

But before he could leave "WAIT!" Retasu shouted.

Sinon turned back and said "What is it?"

"Catch!"

Retasu threw an apple and a bag of money to him. He caught it .

"That's for you." Retasu smiled.

Sinon smiled back "Thanks! You're the best"

He ran down. And that was the last time Retasu saw him .

She continued to walk through the cells when she found the cell where he was this morning.

But Retasu was shocked to find that it was empty!

She told herself 'no, no, this can't be happening'

she shook her head and laugh, walking backwards, when finally she reached a dead end.

Just then suddenly, she found herself on another dark room only fit for one cell.

She got up when she heard a voice

"Retasu?"

Retasu looked back and saw RYOU!

"Retasu, is that you!" Ryou said.

"Oh Ryou!" she ran to him and hugged him through the bars.

Ryou was so happy a few tears of joy strolled down his cheek.

Retasu cried her eyes out of joy.

Then Ryou's hand pulled Retasu's head closer to his chest.

She missed him. Alot.

"Ryou, I missed you and I am sooooo sorry, if I hadn't told you to sleep with me. you wouldn't even be here in the first place..."

But she stopped when she saw his face, sad and very close to hers.

She blushed.

His head leaned closer and closer.

Then a hand touched her cheek .

It gently pulled her face closer to his.

Retasu touched his hand on her cheek as she watched him close his eyes. Retasu closed both of her eyes as their lips touched one more time.

Retasu broke the kiss with a smile.

She handed him the basket of bread and fruits.

"These are for you" she blushed.

He hugged her and thanked her.

He whispered in her ear "Thanks"

Retasu looked at him so happy as he ate.

When suddenly Ryou heard heavy footsteps.

Retasu didn't realize it.

Ryou suddenly said "Retasu, go now before the guards catch you! Go!"

Retasu heard the footsteps too and looked sad.

It meant she had to leave Ryou again.

"But Ryou"

"Don't worry I'll have enough time to think about getting out of here before the wed-"

Ryou was cut of when Retasu shouted "BUT MY WEDDING IS GOING TO BE SOON!"

She lowered her voice "It's going to be on the day after tomorrow''.

Ryou was so suprised.

Then he smiled "Enough! I don't want to know! I kept a promise to you that I would make you my wife! And I never break my promise! I'll be there. Right before you say 'I do'. Just wait for me. "

He hugged her then released her.

Retasu smiled.

And she left him passing the hidden door, not knowing what awaits Ryou the next day.

Luckily the guard hasn't returned and the sound they heard was the loud noise of the thunder.

She ran back her room and slept .

She prayed to God to help her and bless her.

And when she was done praying she remembered the three words Ryou said.

'_Wait for me' _


	23. Day 2: Public Humiliation

**Disclaimer : We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Chapter 23. Day 2: Public Humiliation**

Retasu couldn't take palace life anymore. She was fed up.

She wanted to see what was outside the palace walls, where she was never allowed to go.

She wanted to see many people.

Retasu was walking around the market place feeling so happy, to finally be outside. She looked around and smiled, unfortunately forgetting about Ryou.

She felt a little hungry, she came to a nearby stall. She asked an old, scraggly man. But he looked nice.

"Excuse me, sir, may I have an apple, sir?"

The old man turned around and smiled "Why, yes. I haven't seen you before. You may have it for free"

Retasu smiled as she thought 'He's so nice..'

She said her thanks and was off.

She was walking around nibbling on her apple.

She felt happy, when suddenly she bumped into a little girl.

'OW!' the girl cried.

Retasu looked down and hastily bent down and said "GOMEN! GOMEN! I wasn't looking at the road"

The big eyed girl, with blonde hair looked at her and said ''That's okay! NYA!"

Retasu smiled and asked "What's your name?"

"Purin. How bout you, onee-san?"

"Retasu."

"Hi Retasu onee-san!"

"Hi!" she smiled.

When suddenly a short boy with red hair, big eyes and pointy ears rand approaching Purin.

"Taruto-chan! NYA!" Purin cried as she stood up and hugged the boy, who was obviously suprised.

Retasu was suprised

"Get off me! I only came here because I was worried!" the little boy said in disgust as he tried to shoo her away.

"Retasu onee-san, let me introduce you to my boyfriend Taruto" Purin smiled and joked.

"Boyfriend! Yuck! I'm not even your playmate! Onii-san just told me to take care and be nice to you because he loves you're big sister!" Taruto blushed as he stuck his tongue out.

Retasu giggled when suddenly a teenage boy, who looked older than Retasu, with green hair and chinky eyes came running towards Purin and Taruto.

Retasu thought he was kind of cute but she didn't forget about Ryou.

He ran to them and said "Purin, Ta-" he was cut off when he saw Retasu .

"Purin, Taruto, who's this?" he smiled and looked at Retasu.

Retasu kind of blushed.

"That's Retasu onee-san!" Purin cried.

"Oh hey. I'm Pai" he smiled.

Retasu smiled and said "Nice to meet you."

Then suddenly a group of people came towards their direction with baskets of tomatoes and eggs.

"Pai-san, what's going on?" Retasu asked.

"That's why I came, to tell you that today there is a 'public torture' near here"

The first thing that crossed Retasu's mind was Ryou.

"R-Ryou..." she said slowly as she shivered.

"They said the the person who was being tortured was punished for having a relationship with his best friend's fiancee. And his best friend's fiancee is the Princess of this kingdom"

"...TELL ME WHERE IT IS! I NEED TO KNOW! " Retasu shouted. She took Pai's collar and started shaking his head.

"O-o-o-over the-ere." he pointed to where the people were running. Retasu let go of him. She shouted as she began to run "THANKS!"

"Men, that girl is hot" Pai sighed as he looked at Retasu.

"OOH! I'll tell Fei about you falling in love with another girl!" Taruto teased.

Fei is Purin's sister, who Pai was having a relationship with .

"Oh no, Taruto, don't tell her I said that!" Pai begged.

Taruto just ran, while Purin and Pai followed.

Meanwhile Retasu ran with the group of people and when she finally reached the place she saw RYOU!

His head and hands were jammed together by a wooden thing.

He looked down and Retasu saw that his face was covered with squashed tomatoes and egg shells.

Retasu was so suprised.

Eggs and Tomatoes were flying above the air. Some missed Ryou's face but some hit the target and Ryou's face became messier.

But for the moment Ryou didn't care. He looked down and took his punishment.

There were shouts like "Boo!" or "Serves him right!" or "You suck!" and everytime the eggs and tomato hit Ryou's face they would shout " YAY!" or shout happily.

Retasu remembered something and looked towards the castle where Masaya and the King were watching from a balcony.

Retasu didn't care anymore.

She went through the crowd but a guards stopped her when she was close

"RYOU!" she shouted.

Ryou heard her heavenly voice and looked around the crown and saw his angel, standing in front of him. But one thing made him sad, it was that Retasu wasn't happy but sad and miserable.

She looked at the guard and ran to another direction. She came close to a barrel of water. She borrowed a jug from another vendor and filled it with water and she ran back to the crowd.

When she reached where the guard was standing, she looked into his eyes and glared at the guard.

The guard recognized her and let her through.

She climbed up the stage where Ryou was kneeling.

Ryou said " Retasu... it's good to hear you" he smiled.

Retasu instantly felt sad. She kneeled down and let Ryou drink some water.

"Ryou.. Ryou .. I'm sorry. I'll get you out of here soon. I'm sorry" she began to cry.

Ryou said nothing. Retasu shouted at the crowd who didn't care "HEY STOP IT!"

All the people recognized her and stopped throwing as a few more food fell to the ground.

"GUARDS GET HIM OUT NOW!" Retasu shouted.

The guards hastily got up and unlocked Ryou allowing him to sit up straight.

"Oh Ryou .. I'm sorry" she hugged him tight.

Ryou looked at her and smiled.

She took out a handkerchief and wiped his face and hugged him in front of the people including the king and Masaya.

Masaya immediately took action and in a few seconds he was no longer in the balcony and down on the marketplace, only Retasu didn't notice.

Ryou looked at her and kissed her head and said "Thanks, Retasu. I owe you one."

Retasu looked up and cried.

Gasps were heard on the marketplace.

Masaya arrived and came close to Retasu and pulled her away by the hand, away from Ryou.

"Stay away from him!" he pulled her.

Retasu felt suprised (and so was Ryou)

She cried harder and shouted as Masaya succeeded to get her away, but Ryou tried his best to keep her away from him, but because he was so tired he didn't succeed.

Masaya looked down and punched Ryou right on his face which turned red as he fell to the ground.

Masaya let go of Retasu arm and walked closer to Ryou and started to kick him, hard.

Retasu shouted "RYOU!" she ran to him and kneeled and hugged Ryou to avoid Masaya kick him anymore.

The king approached them and told the guards to bring Ryou to another dungeon and bring Retasu back to the castle.

Ryou held her hand again but the guards managed to bring her to the castle.

The crowd watched all this drama and so many 'oohs' were heard.

Retasu broke free from the grasps of the guards and ran back to the castle and straight away to the garden, were she found Minto sketching. She lay down on the grass and cried and told Minto everything.

Minto was so suprised and she came closer to Retasu and hugged her.

Minto felt really pitiful and guilty for following the orders of the king to make a schedule for Ryou's execution. At first she made a very light punishment but the king would not accept it and he kept on telling her to make it a harder punishment. She cried with Retasu. The two friends cried in each others arms


	24. Back to the depressed Retasu

**Discalimer : We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Chapter 24. Back to the depressed Retasu **

Minto and Retasu cried together.

Minto felt so much guilt in her heart. She missed the old cheerful Retasu. But no all she sees is Retasu depressed, emotionless and sad.

That's all.

_No more smiles. _

_No more secrets. _

_No more laughs. _

_No more jokes. _

Minto was confused. Ryou made her happy but at the same time made her feel very sad.

She hugged tighter as Retasu began to stop crying.

"Minto -san. I- i sniff miss him sniff..., It's all my fault. He's suffering,b-because of me..." Retasu sniffed.

Minto forced a smile.

Minto's heart skipped a beat. One more time she saw Retasu sad. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to make her happy...

Somehow.

She told her "Everything will be okay... you'll see..."

She hugged tighter.

Retasu forced a smile "Thanks Minto-san.."

"Retasu?..."

Every thing fell into silence.

Minto said "Retasu, I have to go now."

She let go of Retasu .

Retasu nodded as she watched Minto leave.

_Retasu felt lonely. _

_She felt alone , in this world and nobody cared about her feelings anymore except Minto and Ryou . _

_She felt that she was no use for anyone anymore. _

_She felt depressed. _

_She wanted to kill herself.._

She took a knife in a drawer and stood in front of the mirror, ready to cut her throat open when suddenly she remembered someone...

_The someone was the only hope of keeping Retasu alive. _

_Without that someone, Retasu would be dead by now. _

_She believed him . _

_She loved him , more than anyone else in he world. _

_She wished to be in his arms again. _

she dropped the knife and slowly cried.. thinking of Ryou...

MInto went outside and she walked towards her room.

But someone was standing outside her room.

It was Kish.

Minto smiled as she ran closer to Kish

" KISH! I'm so happy -"

Kish kissed her right away.

Minto blushed.

Then he looked at her seriously.

" Minto ..''

" .. What is it Kish? "

" I know its kind of fast ... but"

" But.?"

Kish knelt down and said " Would you Minto Aizawa... be my wife?"

Minto blushed. '

" Of course I will" Minto said as she knelt down and kissed Kish..


	25. Cheating

**Disclaimer : We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Chapter 25. Cheating. **

Masaya stepped into his room, feeling relieved that their wedding was the next day.

But he found a girl lying down on his bed.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Hi" Ichigo said.

"Oh.. it's you" Masaya said smiling at her.

He sat close to her and said "Ichigo, I need to ask you something."

Ichigo looked curious "What is it?"

"Do you love me?"

" ..." Ichigo kind of blushed.

Masaya stared at her.

"N-NO! You have a fiancee for goodness sake! I love your body! I love your lips!" She grinned.

"Well that's the way I feel about you. If only Retasu had a body and lips like you, I would make out with her every night"

"Hey, Masaya.." Ichigo got close to him.

" ..."

"Say, lets get physical tonight" She closed in but didn't kiss him

"Physical? What do you mean?" Masaya asked.

"Oh no forget it... I just want to kiss you. " Ichigo canceled.

Ichigo pulled him close to her and started licking his lips.

Masaya then bit her tongue. Then he started kissing her .

Ichigo felt so happy (in a bad, evil way)

His hands were wondering under her shirt when suddenly he accidently unhooked her bra.

Ichigo broke the kiss .

"I-I'm sorry I-Ichigo!" Masaya said jumpy.

"You know something?...I never hook back my bra especially when it's opened by hot men.." Ichigo looked at Masaya full of lust.

" ..."

" Let's have ...Sex" Ichigo said as she started to play with her breasts.

She slowly opened her shirt.

Masaya finally said "I'm sorry I only want to have sex with Retasu. I'm sorry"

"Ohh men! But at least, we have to make out with our shirts off. " she said.

Ichigo opened her bra revealing her breasts.

Masaya couldn't stand watching a naked girl in front of him without making out with her.

"Deal?" Ichigo stretched out her hand.

Masaya grinned and pulled her making her lie down on him. Her breasts were pressing against his chest.

"And how bout you shirt?" Ichigo complained.

"Right"

Masaya took of his shirt and started kissing Ichigo playing with her butt.

Ichigo played with his hair.

Masaya's hand would once in awhile play with her boobs..aggresively.

Ichigo just kissed and licked his neck .

Then Masaya broke the kiss and lay Ichigo down and lay down on top of her and kissed her again.

They made out for approximately from 9 pm and all the way to the dawn .

Minto walked past Masaya's room and to her confusion she heard moans coming from his room.

She was so curious...

She opened the door. Thank goodness it didn't make a noise.

She say Ichigo half naked and kissing Masaya.

She thought 'So its not only Retasu having a relationship ...'

She grinned as she thought of a plan of revenge..


	26. The Wedding The execution

**Wassup y'all! Hope you enjoy it so far! Don't worry , it's almost finished. Don't forget the review kay! **

**P.S. We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew ( Disclaimer)**

**Chapter 26. The wedding... the execution ...**

Today was the day..

The day when Ryou would be hanged and Retasu would be wed.

Retasu woke up with people all around her.

They started to put make up on her but she didn't feel excited at all.

She thought about what Ryou's next punishment was.

And soon Retasu was on her wedding gown. A lady put her veil on and stood beside her in front of the mirror.

She smiled at Retasu and whispered "Be glad... you'll be wed today"

"yeah" Retasu mumbled.

Ryou was lying down on behind bars, still quiet when a few guards came to his cell and opened it.

Ryou didn't notice them doing so.

They pulled him by the arm and threw him out of the cell.

He hit a wall.

He gave a little cry and collapsed.

He didn't have enough energy to stand up.

The guards started kicking him and shouted "GET UP, YOU LAZY MUTT! IT'S THE DAY YOU GET HANGED. BETTER GET READY!"

Ryou finally stood up with all his strength and he was dragged by the guards to the location.

Retasu was waiting in a room when she heard the church bells ringing.

'Ding Dong Ding'

She looked out the window, when a lady came in and said "We're all ready for you."

Retasu stepped out of the room and met up with her dad who was smiling.

He gave Retasu a hug.

"Retasu I'm proud you actually came to choose Masaya than Ryou"

"Thanks, daddy" she mumbled. Inside she felt different.

Very different.

Ryou's hands were tied as he walked up the stool to be hanged.

He looked around and he saw that no one felt pity on him.

He spotted Minto among the crowd.

But she didn't notice that he was looking at her.

Ryou looked at the floor.

'Probably , she is here to laugh at me '

The executor wrapped the rope around his neck .

Then the crowd counted.

This was it...

Minto who was watching in the crowd, was on the verge of tears.

"5" the crowd counted

"4"

"3''

"2"

The guard got ready to kick the chair.

"1"

The guard kicked the stool leaving Ryou to hang.

Ryou tried to loosen the rope with his hands but they couldn't work.

His legs were shaking in the air.

Ryou could feel his heart beating slower and slower.

He tried to grasp air but the rope was too tight.

He coughed hard.

Then suddenly a sword was flying towards Ryou.

It cut the rope and Ryou instantly fell.

"Direct hit!" Minto shouted.

Ryou fell to the ground and he loosened the rope that was tying his hands.

He stood up and ran.

He ran towards Minto .

"Minto!" he shouted.

The crowd gasped and the guards were chasing after him .

Ryou grabbed Minto's hand and said "Where cough is the weddcough ing, I'm going to stop it "

Minto smiled and directed Ryou to the church.

Ryou ran with her.

He took out all the strength he had.

They got close to the church without the guards even close behind.

Retasu was walking on the aisle with her father all the way to the bridegroom.

Masaya smiled an evil smile at Retasu,

Retasu shivered.

He took her arm and the mass began.

When finally the words came "If anyone would like to reject, you may do so or forever hold your peace-"

The pastor was cut off with a slam of the door.

The door swung open.

Retasu didn't bother to turn around thinking it would be more gymmics by her father, when she heard a very familiar voice.

The owner of the voice was out of breath.

"I object!"

**Sorry , I have to cut it from here. Enjoy the next chapter. Don't forget the reviews . Thx a lot a lot again! **


	27. The Kings thoughts

**Chapter 27. The kings thoughts.**

The king sweated alot when he saw Ryou step into the room.

Ryou came closer to Retasu as the guests began to whisper and gasp.

He came closer to Retasu .

"Ryou! Wh-" Retasu was cut off as Ryou's lips pressed against hers.

Retasu broke it with a smile.

The audience began to gasp again.

"Your Majesty, you might not have noticed it, but I love your daughter very much... More than any one in the world" Ryou said.

The king said nothing

Masaya shouted "Guards!" but the king put his hand up as a signal of silence.

'Does he really love my daughter that much... Have I made a big mistake...Was it wrong to engage Retasu with Masaya... He has come this far just to tell me this... He held everything... The humiliation ... the whipping and the hanging all for the sake of stopping my daughters marriage... Does he really love my daughter sincerely?'

The king mumbled "Y-yes...Pe-perh-haps...Y-you m-may g-get m-married"

Ryou and Retasu looked at each other and smiled, but, Masaya frowned.

"NO! They can't get married! No! They betrayed us, your Majesty! No!"

But the king said nothing. He just continued to sweat

"I have had it! I lost my patience, Ryou!" Masaya shouted.

Masaya took a sword and swung it against Ryou when suddenly... Retasu took another heavy sword from a nearby guard and swung it the opposite direction and it hit each other.

'CLANG!'

Retasu blocked the sword from hitting Ryou .

Ryou stood up and hit Masaya in the cheek.

"They cheated on us! They-" Masaya continued as he fell to the ground. But he was cut of went he door swung open another time.

A blue haired girl was leaning on one side of the pillars of the door.

"Like_ you_ didn't cheat on them" Minto said to Masaya as the audience gasped some more.

"W-What are you talking about!" Masaya shouted

"I mean her." Minto grinned.

She dragged a pink haired girl in...

She looked drunk.

She was hiccupping and as she did pink and blue bubbles came out of her mouth.

"And you know what... She needed 25 bottles of beer and liquor of beer just to talk!" Minto grinned.

Just then Ichigo shouted "Masaya! MY LUPH WHEN ARE WE GOING TO MAKE LOVE AGAIN!"

The crow gasped some more.

Retasu looked at Masaya and frowned.

"You blamed us for cheating on you.. and you were sleeping with another girl yourself!" Retasu said strictly and slapped Masaya on the same spot Ryou hit him.

'PLAK!' . Masaya stayed quiet then suddenly , he grabbed a sword and moved behind Retasu with great speed that Retasu didn't see him move at all, and he put it on her neck. It pressed into her skin slightly.

But he was too fast to be seen by anybody.

The crowd gasped... again... ( booring)

"Ryou.. don't move before I slit this girl's throat" Masaya laughed histerically.

No body dared to move not even the king.

Then Masaya pushed Retasu gently so that she would walk and Retasu obeyed.

She was so frightened.

Then they slowly went out of the church.

Ryou waited for them to go out of the church before running after them carrying a sword.

Then he caught up to them. Masaya was no longer carrying a sword but he held Retasu so tight she couldn't let go even though she tried .

Ryou ran in front of them with the speed of light.

He pointed the sword as Masaya's face.

Masaya was STUNNED! He stopped.

"If you're going to take Retasu away, you'll have to kill me first"

Masaya stayed put for a few seconds. Then he suddenly pushed Retasu to Ryou. Ryou instantly dropped the sword as Retasu fell on him. That gave Masaya time to run. Ryou couldn't stand up and catch him so he let him go.

Then he forgot about Masaya and focused on Retasu .

He kissed her, Retasu kissed back. "Finally it's over..."


	28. Approval of the king

**Disclaimer: We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew **

**Chapter 28. Approval of the King. **

Minto and the king ran towards the couple, who... apparently was still lying down on the floor and kissing.

Minto and the king were shocked!

Then, they broke the kiss and laughed.

"Hehe.."

Ryou helped Retasu up. The king helped Ryou up.

Retasu smiled.

"Retasu, I'm sorry I forced you into marrying Masaya... Ryou , I'm sorry I made you go through all those punishments before realizing your love towards my daughter... I'm sorry... Perhaps I put too much trust on Masaya. Please accept my apologies."

Ryou and Retasu nodded. Retasu hugged Ryou.

"GREAT!" Minto exclaimed.

"Your wedding ceremony will be in two weeks. " the king smiled.

Minto dragged Retasu and pulled her back to her room .

Minto smiled and Retasu giggled.

Minto lay down on Retasu's bed but Retasu just stood there.

"Hey, Minto-san..."

"What is it ?..."

"Thanks. If it weren't for you... We'd probably still be there and solving this problem"

"Oh..that's no biggie... I just-" Minto was cut off when a pillow hit her face.

A red vein popped out "Retasu, you're so mean! "

They had a pillow fight.

Retasu once again began to giggle...

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Kish's head popped in.

"Hey guys... Can you lower it down in here.. The king's getting ...-"

Kish was cut off when Minto pressed her lips against his.

Kish blushed hard.

"Kish thought of making Ichigo drunk to make her talk..." Minto said as she broke the kiss.

"So this is the guy your dating.."

Minto blushed.

"He's my husband now..." Minto blushed.

"What!" Retasu said.

Minto smiled.

"When? Where? HOW!" Retasu said .

Minto giggled.

"Secret..."

"Hey, Kish thanks..." Retasu said as she smiled sweetly .

Kish's eyes turned to heart eyes.

A vein popped out of Minto's head.

She took a pillow and 'BAM!'

She hit Kish on the head and then she began to get mad at Kish.

But she was talking to fast as if she was speaking another language.

Kish gave her a kiss which made Minto blush.

"No getting mad at me, okay?" Kish joked.

Retasu laughed and he ran away ...

Minto smiled and sat near to Retasu .

"So Retasu... Have you had your 'First Night'?"

Retasu blushed.

"I hope it's soon..." Retasu blushed.

"Ehm ehm." Minto coughed and teased.

"URASAI!" Retasu shouted as she continued to blush.

Retasu chased Minto around the room

They were having fun again... finally.


	29. The Kidnapping

**Disclaimer : We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Chapter 29. The Kidnapping**

Retasu felt happy again. She looked out the window into the sky full of stars.

The stars were shining brightly. She smiled.

Then suddenly the window gave a creak.

Retasu opened the window.

But there was nothing.

Then she closed back the window and turned around.

She saw... Masaya!

"Hi Princess! Long time no see." he grinned evilly.

Retasu was so shocked.

She cleared her throat and shouted "RY-"

She was cut off when Masaya placed a piece of cloth around her mouth.

But that piece of cloth had some kind of medicine.

It instantly made Retasu sleepy and without knowing it.. Masaya tied her hands at her back and carried her out the window.

Unfortunately no one knew about it.

And who knows where he was taking her.

Ryou was walking around the hallways when he went in Retasu's room.

"Retasu? Are you here?"

No answer.

Instead of Retasu he found a note on her bed.

Ryou quickly opened it, worried that Retasu could have ran away.

It said:

_To whoever reads this letter first, _

_Go tell the king and Retasu Midorikawa's fiancee that she is with me. _

_And if they want her to live meet me in a barn near the outskirts of town. _

_The only one allowed to go inside the barn is Shirogane Ryou ,_

_without any guards or else his princess would die. _

_Bring 12.0000.000000.00000 zeni if you want her alive. _

_And if you are not able to pay the price ,_

_you might as well let her marry me..._

_Masaya Aoyama_

Ryou tore it to pieces because he was so furious.

He ran to where the king was.

The king was so surprised. They immediately went to the money storage room.

It was filled with thousands... no millions of golden coins worth 300 zeni each.

They took all the money into sacks and left it with almost nothing. After this Ryou immediately set off to find Retasu .

See how much he cares for her?...

Retasu woke up from a deep sleep.

She was tied up .and her mouth was covered with a piece of white cloth.

She woke up thinking 'Where am I?'

But she was surprised when her kidnapper stood in front of her.

It was Masaya.

"So you've awakened, princess." he said as he rubbed his hand on his face and licked her cheek.

Then he stopped and furiously tore the piece of cloth..

"Masaya, WH-" Retasu shouted but was cut of when Masaya kissed her and bit her lip. Retasu shook her head to break it.

"There's no shouting allowed here" Masaya whispered in her ear.

Retasu frowned.

Masaya walked around Retasu and sat down behind her back. He took out a thicker piece of cloth .

He tied it around her mouth so she could not talk.

Retasu tried her best to shout but she couldn't.

She started to cry.

Masaya held her breasts as he slipped his hands between her arms.

He played with it as he licked her neck and whispered in her ear "You know princess... I didn't kidnap you for love... oh no...this is nothing but revenge".

He squeezed her breasts, hurting her.

She gave a little cry.

She felt so molested.

"It's revenge all right... and a trap to kill my precious... best friend"

He let go of Retasu and stood up in front of her.

He grinned.

"I used you as bait but all that has an advantage..."

" ..."

"It could cause you pain..." he laughed histerically.

He slapped Retasu .

'PLAK!'

Retasu's cheek turned crimson and she started to feel pain in her jaw.

"And when he comes... I'll have to kill you in front of him and surely he will be depressed... Then that's when I'll kill him." he laughed histerically again..

Then suddenly 'BAM'

The door opened. Ryou was standing in front, sweaty and breathing heavily.

"There's no need for that... because I'm not gonna let you do that."


	30. Let her go

**Disclaimer : We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Chapter. 30 Let her go...**

Ryou walked in and frowned at Masaya,

Masaya looked back..

"Masaya... Let her go and I'll give you the money."

"You think I can exchange my loved one for money... Why would I do that?" he grinned.

Ryou punched him.

"If she's you're loved one... Why did you hurt her... Why did you dare to make her sad?" he looked at Masaya seriously.

Retasu watched was going on and blushed.

"I-I don't know. I only wanted to marry her for the fame and fortune but sooner or later I fell in love with her. But... why? Why do I make her sad...hurt?" Masaya started to laugh hysterically like a maniac

"Look... look at me ... look at her... and look at yourself, we're all injured from all this. If you had been nicer, at least Retasu and yourself wouldn't be hurt" Ryou continued

Masaya didn't say anything.

He just looked at the floor with questions running through his mind.

Without Masaya noticing...Ryou freed Retasu .

Retasu stood up.

She walked closer to Masaya.

"Masaya, I know you love me so much... but I'm really sorry because you're not that special guy. But if you let me marry Ryou... I'll help you find a girl you can love as much as you love me." she smiled.

"...Retasu ...Ryou" Masaya said

"..." Retasu and Ryou smiled as they looked at Masaya.

"Take her..." Masaya mumbled.

Ryou didn't hear him.

"Take her..." Masaya said again.

" ..."

"She's yours. She doesn't feel I'm her special guy. I've been lying to myself. Take her. Take her now BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" Masaya shouted.

A tear or two fell down Masaya's cheek.

"Masaya?" Retasu felt pity.

"Take care of her... buddy." Masaya smiled.

Ryou smiled back.

"But if you hurt her, I'll be back for her. " he said.

Ryou nodded.

Retasu asked Ryou "Can I ?"

Ryou nodded and smiled.

"Masaya... thanks.." Retasu gave him a sweet kiss.

She broke the kiss with a sweet smile but Masaya looked back at her dumbfounded.

Then they waved goodbye and Retasu and Ryou ran home .

Finally...they're finally free...


	31. The real Wedding

**Disclaimer: We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew…..**

**Chapter. 31 . The Real Wedding.**

Retasu stood inside a white room looking into a mirror.

She found herself in a beautiful gown and a veil covering her face and her best friend stood beside her.

She put down her glasses and put some contact lenses.

"Minto -san. Is this a dream?"

Minto shook her head.

Retasu blushed.

It was her wedding day.

They walked out and the first person she saw was her father.

"Daddy..."

"Retasu..."

"Retasu... I'm glad you picked the right man. Once again I'm sorry..."

"That's okay daddy..." Retasu smiled at her father.

"I love you daddy." Retasu hugged her father.

"If only your mother could see us here on your wedding day. "

"I'm sure she could see us right now from Heaven" Retasu smiled.

"Now, shall we." The king opened the door to a room full of people including Purin, Pai, Taruto, Fei, Zakuro and Sinon.

Retasu was so happy.

Minto, in front was the flower girl as she dropped pink and white petals on the red carpet.

Retasu walked forward with her father when she saw her prince .

He was wearing a black tux (except that it was not buttoned and half of his shirt wasn't tucked out and the top button of his shirt wasn't buttoned and he didn't have his tie)

He smiled at Retasu.

Retasu blushed. Blushed hard.

When they finally reached the altar her father let her go and Ryou Shirogane (husband to be) held her arm as he whispered "You look pretty today. Prettier than usual"

Retasu blushed more.

"Do you Shirogane Ryou take Midorikawa Retasu as your lawful wedded wife?" the Pastor began.

"I do." Ryou said as he looked deeply into her eyes and smiled.

"Do you Midorikawa Retasu take Shirogane Ryou as your lawful wedded husband?" the Pastor continued.

"I do." Retasu said as she smiled.

"I take you Shirogane Ryou..."

"I take you Midorikawa Retasu..."

"As my lawful wedded husband..."

"As my lawful wedded wife..."

"In sickness and in health..."

"In sadness and happiness..."

"Till death do us part." they chanted together.

They held each other's hand.

Then, Sinon stepped from the crowd. He was carrying a red pillow. On the pillow lay two rings. The two rings looked identical. They were two gold rings and there were the words "Aishiteru" engraved on them.

Ryou took the smaller sized ring with one hand and the other hand took Retasu's right hand and slipped it in.

He bent down and kissed her hand .

Retasu blushed.

Retasu took the other ring and slipped it in Ryou's hand and kissed him on the cheek.

It made him blush.

"You may now kiss the bride"

Ryou lifted her veil and put a hand on her cheek

"I love you... my... wife."

Ryou bent down and kissed Retasu .

They broke the kiss and the first thing Ryou heard was "I love you to my... husband"

Ryou lifted her up her feet and they ran out of the church.

Retasu threw her bouquet of flowers.

Purin was clapping her hands when suddenly a bouquet of flowers fell in her head.

"Ore?"

Purin stared on what just fell on her head and leaped to joy as he hugged Taruto

"I'm the next one to get married!"

Taruto blushed.

Retasu giggled.

But as they were making their way out they saw an unexpected guest.

Masaya was standing outside and he smiled.

But the crowd not knowing what had happened the day before still gasped.

Masaya smiled and said "Congrats."

He held Ichigo's hand .

"You finally found the right girl." Ryou said

"Yeah. Finally'' Masaya said

"Congrats Masaya!" Retasu said as they ran out the church and ran inside a carriage.

Retasu took her veil out and began to kiss Ryou.

Well, Ryou didn't reject Retasu's sweet lips .

_Later in the Retasu's room. _

Ryou opened the door to Retasu's room.

He sat beside Retasu who was looking outside the window .

Ryou looked at her and once again said "I love you... my wife"

"I love you my husband."

Ryou gave a her a kiss on the cheek.

Then the couple leaned on each others shoulders and looked into the orange sunset.


	32. My happy ending

**Disclaimer: We Don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!**

**Chapter 32. My Happy Ending**

_Nine years later. _

One boy, around 5 and a girl, around 4 years old were running around a garden during spring when all the Sakuras bloomed.

Retasu and Ryou sat a distance away talking .

The little boy had blonde hair and blue eyes and the girl had short green hair and blue eyes.

Then suddenly the little girl fell because the boy pushed her.. She ran crying to Retasu .

In such a long time... it's unbelievable that Retasu and Ryou still exactly looked the same as they were 10 years ago (except they look a little more mature)

"Mommy, mommy! Reki pushed me, mommy!" she cried as she hugged Retasu.

"Aw...Don't cry Rena!" Retasu said as Ryou patted Rena's head.

"That wasn't my fault, daddy!" Reki said as he was about to cry.

"Of course it wasn't... it was Rena who just fell down accidentaly" Ryou lied.

"Ryou!" Retasu hit him playfully.

"Mommy? Could you tell us the story of how you and daddy met?" Rena said as she began to stop crying.

"sure! " Ryou said

"..." Retasu said nothing

"Boy met a girl. Girl met a boy. Fall in love.. Kiss, kiss , kiss. Married. Have babies , the end."

Retasu giggled.

Ryou laughed along but the two kids moaned

"Aw..Daddy! Tell us the real story!"

"The real story? that would be a good one" Minto said as she walked near them carrying a baby.

She had a baby girl who had blue hair (and pointy ears... I'm not even sure it's human)

She sat down beside Retasu .

"Auntie Minto, why is your stomach so big?" Reki asked as he pointed to the pregnant woman beside Retasu.

"Maybe Auntie Minto had too much afternoon tea. " Rena said

The four people giggled but a vein popped of Minto's head.

"Reki, Rena.. be nice" Retasu said.

"Reki and Rena, why don't you come with me. I'll tell you the real story" Minto said.

They ran to Minto and Minto left Ryou and Retasu alone .

After a few minutes the sun began to set.

Retasu's hair was being blown by the wind.

Ryou looked at Retasu.. not the sunset.

He took her face and made it look at him and kissed her

"I love you..."

After about 30 minutes Rena and Reki ran back to their parents.

"Daddy, mommy! Auntie Minto told us the real story! She said Mommy was a princess and daddy was a beggar and daddy kissed her when she was giving you money. Then you fell in love and married!"

"Okay you two, go take a bath now! Enough for today!" Ryou said as he urged them to go inside the castle.

Retasu just giggled.

Then when they went in, Retasu and Ryou stood up and held each others hand and walked inside the castle.

Their love would go on forever.

**THE END**

Pepo: WE'RE DONE! Finally…. Hope y'all enjoyed reading it! Pls Recommend this story to other people…. and don't forget the reviews…


End file.
